


The Thin Line Between Ooze & Blood

by retrom



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Family Secrets, Ninja, Reincarnation, Yôkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrom/pseuds/retrom
Summary: A compilation of the TMNT franchise in an attempt to come up with my own interpretation. I have some twists in mind but the hard part is getting to them without retreading old ground. So far I'm picturing a Karai centric story as she struggles to understand herself.I've swapped some names for personal preference. Most notably I renamed Tang Shen as Miwa, which was Karai's name in the 2012 cartoon.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

After the passing of the former leader of the Foot Clan, a martial arts tournament was held for his daughter's hand in marriage. The finalists are Oroku Saki and Hamato Yoshi; childhood friends of Princess Miwa. She admired both of them and feared hurting either one. Saki was known for his raw strength and ambition while Yoshi was talented and compassionate. With a wood-splitting chop to his windpipe, Saki was knocked out after an otherwise even match.

For their honeymoon, Yoshi & Miwa traveled to New York City. After a night at the hotel to settle from the trip, they visit an art museum the next day. Miwa is especially fond of the renaissance artists and suggests naming their children after them. Yoshi smiles and asks what if they have a daughter?

The final evening arrives and the couple ride a horsedrawn carriage by moonlight. Soon they would discover they had been followed all along as a motorcycle begins chasing them down the dirt path. The rider threatens the horses, causing them to topple the cart in a quiet park, panicking horses aside. The assailant removes his helmet revealing a familiar face and challenges Yoshi to a rematch!

Oroku Saki tosses a katana towards his rival warning him this will be a fight to the death. When the blades clash, Yoshi is forced back by Saki's brawn. If he stays on the defensive he risks breaking the sword. An opportune slice to Saki's cheek elicits a scream from Miwa as she cries out for them to stop. Yoshi hesitates to see if his old friend will listen but it costs him his life. All he can do is take Saki down with him...


	2. Chapter 2

A year later a rat scurries into the sewers carrying a piece of pizza. By the light of a nearby storm drain the rat spots a group of baby turtles surrounded by green ooze and shards of glass. Curiosity gets the best of the rodent, prompting it to rescue the reptiles. Wiping the ooze off its whiskers the rat collapses beside the turtles exhausted from the ordeal. While the rat sleeps he recovers memories of his past life. 

Hamato Yoshi awakens to find himself evolved to a nearly human form, same as the young turtles. Naming them after the artists from his dream, he trains them as ninjas over the next seventeen years. In return the turtles call him father and Master Splinter interchangeably.

Meanwhile, Oroku Saki has wrestled control of the Purple Dragon street gang from their leader Hunter Mason. Formerly they bribed teenagers into their ranks with promises of emancipation and stolen goods. Now Saki makes them compete to form a western branch of the Foot Clan. The crime syndicate extends globally back to Japan under the leadership of Saki's right hand; Master Tatsu.

A local newswoman named April O'Neil became suspicious following a lead about a heist of ancient armor. Legends state the razor sharp gauntlets and horned helmet were remnants of a demon called the Shredder, who terrorized Japan till he was defeated by four kappa. The police are aware of the existence of the Purple Dragons but it doesn't fit their pattern. Trying to establish a connection to the shift of crime in Japan however, lands April in over her head.

The first time April is attacked by the Purple Dragons she is saved by a vigilante wearing a hockey mask. He seems to have a vendetta against them and leaves April behind to chase after the gangsters. Next time she is pursued into the sewers by ninjas, luckily there were more ninjas around the corner in the underground tunnels. April is about to thank her heroes when she gets a closer look and realizes they aren't human. The turtles take her back to their master to decide what to do. 

After alarming introductions, Splinter is just as upset to meet April as she is to meet him; albeit for their own reasons. Splinter believes the ninjas who attacked her were none other than the Foot Clan and regrets his old enemy may be behind it. April just dislikes rats, turtles were weird enough.


	3. Chapter 3

The turtles soon make another ally when they cross paths with Casey Jones. He's fighting against the Purple Dragons because they kidnapped his sister, but he was stopped from making a fatal mistake by Raphael. A few days later in the sewers, the turtles tune into watch April's newscast. Casey starts to complain the news is boring until they explain shes been helping them track down the Purple Dragons. "Well at least she's easy on the eyes," Casey appreciates the formfitting yellow jumpsuit on screen. Against everyone's expectations her latest story is about human and weapon trafficking in Japan.

Overseas and behind the scenes, the Foot Clan is responsible for the history of abductions and arms theft. Master Tatsu has been training the next generation of the ninja tribe, while Shinigami the witch has been brainwashing them. Princess Karai in particular receives special attention within the school. Not only is she the daughter of Queen Miwa & Oroku Saki, but Shinigami knows her secret.

Today is Karai's final exam before her graduation as an elite kunoichi. The dojo is dimly lit only by candles as part of the ritual. Shinigami begins meditating and Karai finds herself pitted against her own shadow. At first it matches her every move as expected to test her mastery of ninjitsu. Shinigami hisses and the phantom changes shape into a three headed serpent. Coiling around Karai the viper tauntingly bares fangs every direction the girl can look.

"What is the meaning of this?" Tatsu confronts Shinigami.

"She must conquer her mind, body, and... spirit." The witch answers without opening her eyes.

Karai overhears the argument and realizes she has to face her fears. After the ceremony she will leave Japan, find her father and finally understand who she really is. The shadow is weakened by her resolve, fading away in a puff of smoke. Before her departure, Karai thanks both of her sensei and wishes her mother farewell.


	4. Chapter 4

Oroku Saki is losing his patience. Once again, Hunter Mason reports that the Purple Dragons have been caught and stopped... by turtles. Walking, talking, turtles; that fight like ninjas. Mason doubted the absurd stories himself, but the Shredder cursed as if it were a cruel mockery. "Those damned Kappa will not stop me again!"

Karai didn't travel halfway around the world to be ignored. Since the day she arrived she had been pushed to the side. She wasn't even considered a member of the Foot, despite her rank in Japan. She told herself she just wanted answers, denying the pain of her father's rejection. She had planned on staying with him... but ended up moving in with a Dragon girl named Gabrielle. 

Gabi had been with the gang almost her entire life, and you could tell by her purple hair it made her a free spirit. Watching TV together they caught a story on the news about their criminal activities. Karai asked about the reporter and Gabi responded, "That jumpsuit is nice and tight isn't it?" Karai clarified, why hasn't she been silenced? "Now that you mention it, I thought we did... or was it the Foot?"

On a hunch the girls decided to tail April over the weekend. She lived in an antique store and ordered pizza all three days. "How does she keep her figure?" Gabrielle was puzzled until she caught April's guests sneaking out Sunday night. They stuck to the shadows and disappeared in an alley with nowhere to go but down. 

"They have to be turtles to live in the sewers!" Gabrielle told Karai, beginning to believe the rumors. Karai on the otherhand, didn't need to be convinced; they wouldn't be the only Yokai in New York. Maybe thats why they got under her father's skin.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm not staying with you!" April crossed her arms arguing with Casey.

"You've got nowhere else to go!" 

Michelangelo approached to offer their couch, but Splinter reminded him she was a lady who needs a clean place to rest.

"April, its not safe for you to be alone."

"The police said the fire was an act of arson."

Leo & Don added, trying to reason with April.

"Even if Casey was enough of a gentleman to sleep on the couch, I can't sleep in his bed!"

"Then sleep in my sister's room, jeez. I'm just trying to help."

Everyone was stunned silent except for Raphael, "Your sister's room?"

"Well I mean... I have a spare bedroom, in case I ever found her, ya know?" Casey composed himself, "I don't want anyone's pity." 

After Casey's confession, April agreed and hopped on the back of his motorcycle. He passed his helmet back to her and she thanked him. Maybe she was wrong about him. He was a brute and he did get on her nerves but even before he started fighting alongside the turtles he rescued her from the Purple Dragons. He didn't seem to remember and she didn't recognize him either without his hockey mask.

The fire had destroyed the shop, but a lot of April's apartment survived, thanks to the fire department. She couldn't stay there and risk the Dragons coming back to finish the job, though she did grab some clothes & essentials. She took a shower at Casey's and changed into her pajamas. April followed her nose and found him in the kitchen... heating up some leftover Chinese food in the microwave. She tried to appreciate his thoughtfulness, all things considered.

The bedroom was nothing but a bed and a desk. Of course, nobody lived in it. April thought the whole point of staying with Casey is so she wouldn't be alone. The empty room made her uncomfortable. She walked down the hall and knocked on Casey's door, his heart skipped a beat before he answered.

"Hey uh, is something wrong?" Casey wondered what she could want, they get on eachother's nerves right?

"It's been a long day, and I still can't sleep." She sighs...

"April, I um, I think you should get some rest anyways." Hes not rejecting her, shes not coming on to him afterall... is she?

"No Casey, I know." Its too dark to see her blushing, "I know what this seems like and I'm too tired to think about it, I just want someone there when I wake up." Casey agrees with a breath of relief. There's enough room in his bed for both of them without any funny business, she falls asleep fast holding on to him though.


	6. Chapter 6

Queen Miwa enters the prayer room greeted by the scent of incense and finds Shinigami as she expected. For a moment she sits quietly beside her, this is a social visit; the Foot is unthreatened in Japan.

"Shinigami, tell me about my daughter; how is she doing in America?"

"I am no psychic nor fortune teller, my queen. I merely have visions and dreams; neither reliable without the foresight to interpret them properly."

"Then tell me about her in general. For better or worse we've kept secrets from eachother. I sense her journey will lead her to them, even if I disagree."

"How motherly of you." Shinigami comments slyly. Oh, she understands; everything. It's all so amusing. Two decades ago she dreamed of this castle becoming a pile of ash. When she found out the queen of it was pregnant, she was so excited to see what would happen.

"What can I tell you, that you do not already know? ...I have had a vision I haven't entirely deciphered. Be careful what you make of it, perhaps you have an insight that I do not... or perhaps not."

"I'm listening." Miwa chooses her words carefully.

"Have you heard of the Yato-no-kami? Long ago they were a ninja tribe much like the Foot Clan, their icon was a snake wrapped around a sword and they specialized in assassination. Not only would they kill the target, they would slay the entire family. Eventually, the tribe was subject to a taste of it's own poison. Princess Lotus was abducted and raised by a rival clan; only to return home one day and lay it to waste. After defeating her father she was confronted by her mother... the rest of the story has been lost to the erosion of time I'm afraid."

"A shame indeed, and you believe this somber tale has something to do with my Karai?"

"I believe if you look for the blade of princess Lotus, you might find the answers inside yourself..." 

The queen makes her frustration clear as she stands up, "That will be all, witch; and in the future you will watch your tongue."

Shinigami was unphased, "There is one more thing you should know. YOUR daughter is half demon."

"I am well aware."

Shinigami repeats herself as her majesty leaves, "HALF". The queen glares back as she slams the door; understanding the implications of the distinction.


	7. Spoilers & Probably Abandoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to see here, at least not anymore. I started this "story" with little more than a distaste for all the aliens & mutants in various versions of the TMNT franchise. Hypocritically the only thing I really wanted to do differently was make them demons instead; whats the difference? I think it just felt less sci-fi, and I don't like sci-fi; but I had more nostalgia for TMNT than I had understanding of what it actually was.

As hinted at in the previous chapter; Karai is half demon because Miwa/Tang is a demon. That was the plot-twist I was trying to milk a story from. (Yoshi/Splinter was Karai's father, they consummated their marriage on their honeymoon) I wanted to use her demonhood to explain her snake powers from the 2012 series, and bring them into a more canonical-esque story like the 2003 series.

The character "Gabrielle" was Casey's sister, the name taken from his wife in the comics. She was also going to fill the role of Angel, if I could manage it. She would likely play a part in getting Karai to leave the Foot, after Casey rescues her. I was toying with the idea of making them lesbian lovers but didn't want to force it.

When I was writing the previous chapter I went through some brainstorming about how I could pull off the plot twist. Ideally I wanted it revealed in an epic final battle in a feudal-esque Japan. How would I explain it though? When I was writing the "Yato-no-kami" sub-story, Lotus was originally poisoned by a snake; and that was supposed to be an allusion to Karai. Then I started brainstorming, why is Miwa a demon? What if she was the Yato-no-kami Queen in disguise? With time traveling shenanigans? So that could get us to feudal Japan, and incorporate Renet somehow. Again; why did Miwa time travel? (or Tang-Shen as she should be called in her past life, right?) Obviously to save Lotus from the snake? But wait, if Tang is a demon, why did the snake's poison affect Lotus? I was caught in a time-paradox. Tang was probably going to be a Medusa-like demon, to keep with the snake theme. Lotus if you are unaware was a 1987 cartoon character who was likely the inspiration for Karai, it felt fitting to make her Karai's alter-ego.

The more I tried to come up with plot twists to make the brainstorm above make sense (Baby swapping? Tang cheated on Alt-Shredder with Alt-Yoshi?) the more I realized I had ideas without a story. I was just trying to rewrite TMNT canon from Karai's PoV... but it doesn't lead to ancient Japan, and every detail I altered was undermining the canon. So... I think I give up. If I come back and finish this story someday; cool: I think I'd have to rewrite it, follow the movies closer. Until then... Well, I've shared these ideas now, and just sharing them was the whole reason for trying to write this story.

I have another chapter ready enough to post, so I'll go ahead and add it, as irrelevant as it might be. It could have possibly been some relationship building between Gabi & Karai but as you may see; when I burned down April's apartment without kidnapping Splinter... I had to try to force the story forward. Presumably Raph & Casey were going to fight Karai & Gabi? Then what? I don't know but I want to move on and start other stories to abandon... or attempt to mature as a writer and learn the difference between worldbuilding & storytelling. Let's be optimistic and hope for the later.


	8. Chapter 8

Hope and revenge were two sides of the same coin for Casey Jones. The Dragon's 'breath' took his family and now it was coming for his friends. The turtles knew the threat was meant for them and felt guilty April was caught in the middle. It was becoming clear they would have to deal with this before it was too late.

The Shredder was also itching to strike while the iron was hot. Karai was always a sore reminder for him but her initiative to track down that reporter may have turned the tides. Now he just had to wait and see if the Dragons could smoke out those wretched reptiles. Mason was overseeing the operation himself, eager to boss Karai around after making him look bad. He sent the girls down the sewer like they should have gone before, while he staked out the rooftops.

"This stinks, literately!" Gabrielle complained. Karai didn't need to be told, her predator-esque senses were offended more than the Dragon girl.

"You didn't have to follow me. You know Mason is just giving me a hard time."

"You two just got off on the wrong Foot. Even though you're not one of them, all his hard work is being absorbed."

"Hard work? He's a muscle brained thug, pure and simple."

"Acting like you're better than us doesn't help matters either."

Karai stopped and looked back at Gabi. She hadn't known her long but this was the first time she has heard her speak with a hint of spite. She was used to being the outcast because she was different, the Purple Dragons were full of misfits though. She might even have a friend if she watches her tongue. Karai was about to apologize when Gabi caught up and drew in close. Pursing her lips up to Karai's cheek... Gabi blew in her ear.

"Shh... are you listening?"

It took Karai an extra minute to clear her mind before she could hear raised voices in the distance. Leonardo and Raph were arguing as always; Casey was on Raph's side of course, they both had enough of the Dragons. Leo on the otherhand, agreed with Master Splinter; they aren't just an amateur street gang anymore with the Foot behind them.

"How many could there possibly be? April says they're all raising trouble in Japan... at worst they're converting Dragons; same number of butts to kick!"

"Once a worthless Dragon, always a worthless Dragon!" Casey chimes in after Raph.

"And they've had a decade and a half to replace them, you think they haven't recruited more members all this time?"

Donatello isn't joining the debate but comments to Mikey "Any teenagers who joined even five years ago are older than us."

"So they're just trying to chase us whippersnappers of their lawn, huh?" Mikey makes Donny regret saying anything, sometimes its funny how unfunny Mikey can be.

Leo and Raph reach a stalemate and storm off in different directions, Raph will come back sooner or later; he always does. Casey asks if they're going to look for the Dragon's hideout. "We can always ask for directions." Casey thumps a bat against his palm to make his point.

"Can't tell them we're coming, but if we get some exercise while we're topside; all the better." Raph isn't happy to settle for fresh air but he's willing... for now.


End file.
